


Baby becomes human

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Y/N) - Freeform, Female Reader, Human-Impala (supernatural), POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: I recieved a request;~ I NEED someone to write, a (y/n) where on a hunt baby gets splashed with goo of some sort (witches), after we get back to the bunker Dean gripes about it then heads to wash baby, Sammy heads off for a shower and (y/n) sticks around for the show. Dean spends an hour washing baby, and as he finishes drying her off he walks away to put the supplies in the closet, (y/n) looks back hearing a weird noise to find a man (Ian Somerhalder) in her place, he chuckles when your eyes land on his perfectly defined jaw and muscular physique, 'Hey! What did you do with Baby?!' (y/n) asks and he smirks.





	Baby becomes human

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no BETA so bare with me.  
> I do not own any of the characters.  
> Please leave tips, this is only my first supernatural fic to be posted <3

It all started like any other hunt, you and the Boys arrived at this musty two story farm house in the middle of no where, you watch as the Boys slipped out of their beloved 1967 Chevy Impala and head for the trunk, knowing their taking out their favored guns and knifes, you pulled your 9mm Bretta and your favourite survival knife from your duffle, sliding the sheath into your boot and strapping it to your calf. When you slid from the back seat you looked over to see Sammy grip the demon blade, for obvious reasons, before strapping your 9mm to your belt. 

It all seemed quiet as you and the Boys approached, "You alright Y/n?" Came Deans gruff voice. "Y-yeah, I'm good." You responded, trying to keep yours even and low. Dean looked back at you, giving a half smile while Sammy reached over gripping your wrist in comfort. Upon entering the house Dean branched off towards the basement while you trailed after Sam, seconds later you heard a strange noise coming from behind you before something wrapped around your waist, you let out a squeal that could be heard by Baby out back before being dragged off, one arm around your waist while the other covered your mouth, you watched as Sam turned raising his gun before taking chase, but before he could catch up a door was slammed closed.

You looked around seeing a shadow from the corner of your eye, then a feminine voice then filled the room, "Take them to the shed, go through the window, I'll follow." You strained to escape, to see their faces anything, but were thrown from the house, body smashing into the ground as your breath left your lungs your eyes fluttered open to see your captor follow suit, his sizable frame landing above you before pulling you up and heading around back.

It felt like hours had passed before the boys ventured into the rickety shack you were tied in. You heard Sam's voice first, soon followed by Deans as they called your name "Y/n you in here?"

You grunted from your place on the floor, body aching from the toss out the house window. "T-there are two, as far as I can tell, be careful."

Moments later you heard a grunt before a body fell through the previously closed door, Dean walking in, "Where's sam?" You husked out.

Dean hurrys over, cutting the binds from your ankles and wrists while answering. "He's chasing the witch, the bitch ran off towards the house." He gripped your arms helping you to your feet, a groan falling from your lips. "Hey, you okay Y/n?"

You moan reaching for your low back, "I'm fine for now, lets go find Sam." Dean nods wrapping his arm around your waist and helping you over the body, then through the door.

As you approach the house you see Sam huffing next to a goo covered Baby, a woman's body sprawled next to his feet.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean cries from your side as you move closer to them.

Sam shrugs, "The witch threw sludge at me so I ducked and.. well, the car got it."

Dean glares at the witch's body before raising his heated gaze to Sam. "Son of a bitch! Lets get back to the Bunker so I can wash this shit off." He helps you to the back seat opening the door and allowing you to slide in. You smile up at him apologetically. "Thanks Dean."

 

\--------

 

The ride home is filled with pain and awkward silence, Sam sits in the passenger seat staring out the window while Dean grumbles from the drivers seat about 'fuckin' witches and there stupid goo.' You occasionally giggle, until the movement causes you excessive pain.

After you pull into the Bunkers garage Dean instructs Sam to help you in, as he stalks off to get supplies to wash Baby. Sam quickly crawls from the front seat and opens your door, with a smile and extended hand. He makes quick work of helping you from the car and towards the living area before you stop him and ask him to deposit you in the nearby convertible so you can keep an eye on Dean, Sam looks down at you, worry coating his eyes as he pulls the door open, "Want me to bring you anything before I jump in the shower?" He politely asks.

"Sure Sammy, a glass of water and Acetaminophen would be lovely. Thank you."

You watch him head into the living area before your eyes drift over to Dean, he's pulled his tub of supplies out along with the hose and began rinsing the gunk from Baby's hood. You watch for a moment before reaching down to flip the radio on, the intro to Pony by Ginuwine floats through the garage causing Dean to freeze. You ignore the pain and quickly duck down so he won't see you when he turns seeking the source.

After the lyrics begin, you peek your head up, ignoring the pain that flairs through your back, to see Dean taping his foot to the beat, you giggle and sit up no longer caring if he sees you.

Sam appears moments later, brows raised as his eyes drift from you to his brother and back, you shrug and reach for the glass then pills, downing both before handing Sam the glass back. He clears his throat, voice barely registering over the music, "Do I even wanna know?"

You smile and raise your hands in surrender, "Hey I just turned the radio on, this is what came out, don't blame me."

Your eyes stray from Sam back to Dean to see him now shaking his hips to the melody, from the corner of your eye you see Sam grimace, before stalking off to shower.

When Dean is FINALLY done washing her (at least an hour later), he pulls out a few towels and begins drying her with care, making sure he gets all the droplets that run down Baby's onyx and chrome finish.

A giggle rips from your throat as Dean struts away with his supplies in hand, hips shimmying back and forth. You reach down turning the stereo back off just in time to catch a husky male voice release something akin to a chuckle, when you turn towards the sound you find Baby replaced with an extremely handsome young man, he looks to be just under six feet tall with a well-toned body, his onyx hair feathers across his forehead just above the most intense cerulean orbs you've ever seen, apart from Sam, Dean and Cas. His fair skin contrasts beautifully with his onyx hair and leather jacket lain over a skin tight ebony Hanley. His legs are covered with perfectly fitting inky-black skinny jeans, flanked by sable and silver biker boots.

"Hey! What did you do with Baby?!" You call, voice slightly horse.

The gorgeous man turns to you smirk so fierce it rivals Deans, "Oh Darling, I didn't do anything, I would only be hurting myself."

You throw the convertible door open and climb from the car, your face etches with pain as you draw your gun before black spots invade your vision, the 9mm falls from your grasp as you reach for the cool steel to steady yourself but a warm solid arm wraps around your waist, pulling you flush against a muscular chest, you groan in agony when your soar back melds to the solid frame, then a soothing timber reaches your ears, "Y/n stay with me, c'mon darling, keep those e/c orbs open for me." A moment later an arm snakes under your legs and your lifted bridal style and carried into the living quarters. You hear a gasp that sounds faintly like Dean before you slip into darkness.

 

\------

 

When you return to consciousness you hear fighting, as a groan fell from your lips everything went silent, then a recently acquired voice spoke, "Hey, Y/n how are you feelin'?"

You hear Dean angrily whisper "How the fuck do you know their name?!"

Before Sam's voice fluttered in, "Hey, what happened? Who's the guy?"

The devastatingly handsome man turned to Sam as your eyes fluttered open, "Hello there Samuel, you look so much like Mary, and Dean like John." The mans intense voice drew the brothers attention, "Call me Baby, that's what Dean's been calling me for the past 26 years."

Sam's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line while Dean sputtered about his car disappearing and this lunatic being left in her place. The man, self named 'Baby' turned irresistibly charming cyan eyes on you, causing your breath to hitch.

Being so close gives you a chance to study his striking face, his dark wavy hair complemented his near flawless skin, it seemed to glow like polished chrome, all the while bathed by the warm overhead lights. You reached your hand out, drawing your fingers across his defined jawbone. "Beautiful." Escaped your lips causing his fair skin to tint pink and a bashful smile to overtake his plump lips. He looked away as if shy before his hand reached up resting atop yours, "Never more beautiful than you, Y/n." His smile grew as a blush creeped up your neck, seamlessly changing your skin tone.

"H-how do we know your Baby?" Your voice was timid. His smile grew as he removed his hand from yours and slid from his jacket, you dropped yours and he slid out of his skintight shirt. There on his left pec, hovering above his heart were two sets of initials, each belonging to the boys, with their individual scrawl all but scared from years of healing, above his left hip you spotted a raised design that looked quite like the army man Sam shoved into the rear ashtray, on the side of his hip was a white devils trap that resembled the one painted on the inside of Babys trunk and on his right collarbone were six distinct rectangular blocks, that could be compared to the ones Dean shoved into the vents, they were raised above skin level as if forced under, but no scares surrounded the army man or the blocks.

You looked towards Sam and Dean to see them staring at the mans back, eyes wide. "W-what.." You were cut off as Baby spoke, "Those are from you Dean, do you remember?" He turned to look at Dean giving you a glimpse of scars that littered his back, they were long and thick. "Remember when John died, Dean.. Do you remember when you were supposed to rebuild me after the accident? You tried so hard to keep it together for Sammy's sake, but you took it out on me, Do you remember how you took a crowbar to my hood." You saw his face contort remembering the pain, as did Dean's.

"Dean? What is he talking about?" Sam said, eyebrows drawn together and lips pulled into a thin line.

Dean stood a few feet away, with a look of utter betrayal written across his face. "H-how could you know that?" He stuttered out, "I never told anyone, not even Bobby!"

Sam's face fell, not knowing or understanding why Dean would hurt his beloved Impala or why Dean didn't speak to him about the incident, now knowing the pain it must have caused.

Baby closed his eyes and breathed deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry Dean, but both you Boy's were wondering where they came from, should I have just brushed them aside?"

Dean shrugged in that 'it would have been better' kinda way, but didn't respond. Baby raised from his perch on the couch, leaving the space next to you utterly empty as he walked over to Dean. "Dean.. I would never hurt you, I've been on your side since you convinced John to buy me instead of that damned VW Bus.. You showed me someone could still care, that family isn't blood." As Baby finished he reached up, slipping his fingers under Deans chin, causeing the mans eyes to snap up, "Please don't be mad Dean." His lips pulled into that charming smile you woke up to.

You felt as if you were invading a moment shared between Dean and his beloved car, so you shifted your body preparing to swing your legs from the couch before another jolt of pain shot through your back pulling an 'Ahh' form your throat. All eyes snapped to you as you grimaced in pain.

"Shit! Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean hollered as Baby reclaimed his place on the couch, hand reaching up to stroke your cheek as he whispered soothing words.

After a few moments feathers rustled in the background before Cas spoke, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean groaned at Cas' cluelessness as he pointed in your direction, "Y/n was thrown from a window during our last hunt, can you check their out wounds?"

"Yes, Dean." He spoke before walking to you and laying his hand upon your head, you felt a soothing tingle followed quickly by a sharp jolt as he healed your injurys.

You looked up into beautiful baby blue eyes then spoke, "Thanks Cas, that feels much better." He nodded, then looked towards the strange, shirtless man sitting by your side, "Of course Y/n... How did the Impala become human?"

You and Dean looked towards Sam who huffed and explained the situation. Cas tilted his head in that 'adorable puppy' fashion that he got when contemplating things. "Dean? Would you like me to search for solutions?" He nodded and Cas dissapeared in a flurry of feathers.

Baby turned to you, hand still resting against your cheek, "Would you like if I helped you to your room?" A new blush spread across your face as you nodded. He stood reaching his hand out, which you gratfully took, "T-thank you B-baby." You stuttered.

The Boys watched as you and the newly morphed human Impala headed down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> I might continue the story but I'm currently working on one feturing lucifer, so it could be a while.


End file.
